Misguided Ghosts
by Sally White
Summary: After rough events, we often find that all we want is to be held in the arms of someone we love. Two people experience this comfort one night. A drabble. FreexEruka


Hello, readers. For those of you following my stories for me as an author, I bet you're surprised to see me switching categories, huh? Don't worry, I'll be updating my other stories soon enough. It's Thanksgiving break and I'm finally home from college! Though I have to go back soon. Oh well. This is a drabble that I remembered that I had written and I liked it so I decided to post it. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song Misguided Ghosts by Paramore.

**Misguided Ghosts**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

Eruka always thought herself to be strong, to be self-reliant, independent. She always thought that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself – after all, she had survived servitude under _**Medusa**_, of all people. To top it all off, she was a witch, which she was very proud of, thankyouverymuch. She had been taking care of herself for years. And surely no one could call her lazy.

. . .Yet, as she lay there, naked, in Free's arms, she felt so vulnerable and breakable, so _afraid_, that she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

The immortal werewolf was cuddled up to her, his bare chest pressed to her bare back, his muscled arms wrapped tightly around her bare waist, his legs tangled with hers. He was currently snoring softly into her hair that was splayed across the pillow. She was tracing patterns softly across his forearms with her fingertips. She felt very tired from their previous, ahem, _activities_, but couldn't seem to find it in her to fall asleep.

Eruka was exhilarated and terrified all at the same time. She knew now just how important Free was to her. She couldn't lose him. Yet what if this had just been a one-time thing? She didn't know if she could handle that.

She sighed, and felt him shift behind her. His lips were then pressed to the skin at the nape of her neck and her murmured against her ski, "Why aren't you asleep?"

She smiled and gently stroked the hair on his forearms. "Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

He grunted and managed to turn her around in his arms so that she faced him. He softly kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. He trailed kisses down her nose and her cheeks, dragging his lips to her throat and down to her collarbones. She combed her fingers through his short hair, letting out tiny pleased sounds.

He brought his face back up, his golden-brown eyes staring into her dark gray ones. "Tell me what you're thinking," he said softly, his hands gently stroking the skin of her back.

"I'm thinking that if I were a cat, I'd be purring right now," she told him, a tiny smile on her lips.

He chuckled and cuddled her closer. "Good thing you're not a cat, or this wouldn't be happening." His gaze was smoldering. "And that would certainly be a tragedy."

"Indeed," she breathed, before her lips were captured by his.

He kissed her with passion, moving his lips with hers, sneaking his tongue out to trace he bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him, and his tongue delved in to stoke hers and encourage hers to come out to play. They explored each other's mouths before parting for some much-needed air.

He kissed her jaw, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I'll never get tired of this," he sighed, pulling her closer to press against his body.

She curled her arms around his broad shoulders and rested her cheek against his chest. "You don't have to," she whispered. "I'll never leave you, Free."

"Same here, Eruka," he said softly, his voice rumbling with emotion. "Same here."

"Now go to sleep," she told him.

"Only if you do," he shot back.

She giggled and settled against him. "Alright." She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

After a few moments he was snoring softly, sleep gracing him ridiculously fast. She felt the steady rise and fall of his chest, heard his comforting steady heartbeat.

Eruka knew that she loved Free, and she figured that, in time, she would tell him. But for now, she was content where she was.

_Would someone care to classify,  
>A broken heart and twisted minds<br>So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run  
>To them, to them<br>Full speed ahead  
>Oh you are not, Useless<br>We are just_

_Misguided ghosts  
>Traveling endlessly<br>The ones we trusted the most  
>Pushed us far away<br>And there's no one road  
>We should not be the same<br>But I'm just a ghost  
>And still they echo me<em>

**The End**

Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this little drabble of mine. Don't forget to review. Peace – Sally White


End file.
